Everyone Accounted For
by Rivulet027
Summary: Post Forever Red, after celebrating Jason makes sure all his new teammates are accounted for as they crash at his place. Mentions DT and SPD. Jason/Andros, Eric/Wes and Tommy/Hayley


Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers, it's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Warning: This piece contains two slash pairings and one het pairing. If that is going to offend you in any way, there is a back button.

Spoilers: This is a post "Forever Red" piece, but it mentions Dino Thunder and SPD.

Everyone Accounted For:

Jason wasn't really sure how they'd all end up back as his place after celebrating their victory, but considering that most of the other reds were from out of town and he was the only one with a house it made sense. He leaned in the doorway to his living room as he listened to Tommy vent on the phone.

"Tommy, breathe," Jason reminded him.

"It was a morpher project!" Tommy stressed back.

"Are you sure?"

"Hayley didn't come right out and say it, but yeah this SPD was trying to make morphers," Tommy answered.

"She going to be okay?" Jason asked.

"I don't know," Tommy said in a barely there voice, "I think so. I mean Hayley's got a temper to match Aisha. She's already yelled at a nurse because they won't let her work on her lap top."

"I thought you said she was like Billy," Jason attempted to tease.

"Think Billy and Aisha with red hair," Tommy countered.

"Then she'll be fine," Jason reassured, "Just make sure she actually listens and rests."

"Yeah, like that's going to be easy," Tommy grumbled.

"Hey, if she's done with this SPD maybe she could help you with your possible need for morphers," Jason pointed out.

Tommy groaned, "I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"Better safe than sorry," Jason reminded, before he asked, "Hey, where is Rocky anyway?"

"Busy, not on Earth," Tommy told him, "Hey, she's waking up…I have to go."

"Okay, talk to you later bro," Jason said even though the answer Tommy had given him really didn't answer his question.

"Later," Tommy acknowledged as he hung up the phone.

Jason shut his own phone off and surveyed the four men sleeping in his living room. Aurico had gone home, not about to risk becoming dehydrated. Leo, however, had opted to say for a bit. He'd said there were a few things he needed to get done on Earth. Currently he was taking up half the fold out couch while TJ took the other half. Carter was in a sleeping bag on the floor near them. Jason paused when he turned and took in Cole, asleep in a corner in what appeared to be a nest of blankets.

"Well, better then him trying to sleep in a tree," Jason told himself quietly, satisfied for a moment that he and the other reds had deterred Cole from that idea.

Nodding to himself Jason headed upstairs to his guest room. He opened the door softly and peeked in. Wes and Eric had taken the guest room. Eric had grumbled about sleeping on the floor, but apparently Wes had convinced them they could share the bed. Jason smirked, after only spending this one mission with him Jason was sure Wes was good at talking others into what he wanted. Jason smirk grew as he realized that both men had found and curled around each other in their sleep. While it was obvious they weren't a couple yet, Jason was sure it wasn't going to be long before they were.

Tommy was at the hospital. Aurico was on his way home. Leo, TJ, Carter and Cole were in the living room. Eric and Wes were in the guest room. That left….Andros unaccounted for. With a frown Jason shut the door to the guest room and made his way back downstairs.

He did a quick survey of the bathroom and the kitchen before he spotted Andros standing on his back patio.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked as he leaned in the doorway.

Andros turned and tilted his head, blinking slightly but remaining silent.

"No? Can't sleep?" Jason tried as he slowly closed the distance between them, trying to give Andros time to come up with an answer, "Tommy called, his friend is going to be okay."

Andros nodded, then looked out at the night sky again, "Thank you for letting us stay here for the night."

"Celebrating goes a bit better if you have a place to crash," Jason told him as he gave Andros' arm a quick squeeze, "Still don't get why TJ kept trying to keep us from giving you drinks."

TJ had been very firm about that 'don't get Andros drunk' rule.

Andros closed his eyes, a smile coming over his face, "Still managed to give me more than I should've had."

Jason grinned, he had the feeling Andros didn't smile often, but it was a wonderful sight.

"Well can't say I don't like a happy drunk," Jason teased wanting to touch Andros again, but knowing enough about his brief teammate to know he wasn't entirely comfortable with casual touches.

Andros blinked at him, still smiling, "I sometimes float things."

Jason grinned, "And we missed it?"

"Didn't this time," Andros said, "still slightly impaired, but know enough that floating things is not an excepted norm on your planet."

"Still would've been cool to see," Jason commented.

Andros tilted his head again, regarded him, then stepped closer. He wrapped Jason's arms around him. Jason didn't protest, but was confused as Andros' arms wrapped around him. Andros closed his eyes, "Give me a moment."

Jason wasn't quite sure what Andros was doing until he felt his feet dangling. He wanted to pull Andros closer, but that seemed a bit extreme when they were only floating a few inches about the ground.

Jason smiled as Andros opened his eyes and smiled back. That's smile, Jason found himself wishing Andros would be around more often, just so he could see that smile. Might be a bit 'impaired' myself, Jason realized as he moved the hand that was around Andros' shoulder to cup his face. Andros closed his eyes slightly at the contact, not protesting, not moving. Jason leaned in slowly, touched their lips tentatively even as a part of him protest that he barely knew Andros. Then Andros moved the kiss from tentative to firm and Jason couldn't really help it if his hand slide into Andros' hair, right?

They…

The phone began to ring. They pulled apart and Andros brought them back down to the ground laughing slightly.

"Probably Tommy again," Jason commented as he gave Andros a swift kiss and then ran inside to answer the phone before Tommy managed to wake up the whole house.

"I think I just told her everything," Tommy's slightly stunned voice greeted him as he picked up. Jason glanced back at the patio door and ran a hand through his hair.

"Everything as in…" Jason trailed off.

"About my time as a ranger," Tommy hissed at him, obviously stressed but trying to keep his voice down.

"She'll need to know," Jason reasoned, "If she's going to help you with the Dino Gems."

"She's gonna want to see a real morpher," Tommy told him, "She's gonna talk me into it."

"She sounds special," Jason tried.

"She is," Tommy agreed, "Wait isn't there suppose to be a whole 'secret identity' thing?"

"Tommy, if she's going to be your future Tech she's going to need to know about your past."

"Right," Tommy agreed, "Thanks."

"Call me if you panic again," Jason told him resigned. They said their goodbyes and Jason headed back out onto the patio. He paused in the doorway and smiled at the sight of Andros asleep on one of his deck chairs. For the first time he was glad Kim had talked him into the buying the them.

He headed back inside, grabbed the last few blankets he had and went back outside. He covered Andros with a blanket and then eased himself down onto the other chair. Wrapping himself in the blanket he finally let himself close his eyes, assured that every one of his new teammates was accounted for.


End file.
